Silver wolf
by midnight star237
Summary: what happens when a strange girl at the age of 7 gets pulled into the world of Naruto AND happens to meet even garra naruto and sauske BTW characters are 7 years old THIS IS UP FOR ADOPTION!


**OK I know what your all thinking why is she writing another story when she take a long time to update because I LOVE WATCHING NARUTO!** So yea R AND R

"MOMMY" I yelled "I wanna watch NARUTO'S ON". "Ok relax Vanessa" she said as she changed it to naruto I squealed and jumped on the couch as my mom left cause she said it to "violent" but I didn't care as long as I can watch it I am surprised. because I am only 7 years old and she lets me maybe because I looked at my bruised body no. so hi let me tell u a little about myself am 7 years old my dad is a…. let's just say he drinks a lot of yahoo **(aka beer)** even though he hurts me I can never hate him he is my dad I love him that's why I keep it a secret and cover up when I am hurt and as you can tell I am a obsess naruto show fan! I watch every episode even if I already watched it people call me a freak because I like the show and my eyes change color red, purple any color I want it I learned it when I was 5 weird but I learned to live with it and I have a wolf as a pet that weird to but I found her injured one day and fix him up he been with me ever since he's the color silver with the tips of his ears and tail white

(Time skip)

Dang that uchiha! Why would he leave the village dummy cockatoo head …. Well I guess it's time to go to bed I ran to my room and fell asleep I woke up to the sound of glass breaking I panicked dad was drunk again I ran down stairs to see my mom on the floor dead with blood still oozing though her sleeping gown I screamed bloody murder I turned to my dad and asked tears streaking though my face "why did you do this daddy?" he answered. "she was getting on my nerves" like he was disusing the weather .I fell to my knees my father turned to" me stop your crying cause your next you where the daughter I NEVER WHANTED you see when you came in a basket I wanted to give you away but your mother wanted you so I let her." my eyes widened and more tears sprung a leak but now I can finally get rid of you once and for all and start a new life. I ran to my room closed the door and locked it I heard no banging on the door I quickly packed my stuff my emergency money IPod some clothes and my guitar and my phone** (I touch). **I heard the door open and close and then a bullet shot thought the house I stayed in the bedroom I prayed to god that if I could go to a different world I would protect everyone I love. I laughed there is no world like that I looked out the window and saw a shooting star it was weird it was glowing a bright color I… I wish I could go to the naruto world so I could protect the ones I love the star shined brighter. I heard whimpering and looked to silver my pet wolf coming closer to me and snuggling to me .I looked outside again the star was... COMING RIGHT TOWARED US then it went all black

**(Time skip AGAIN lol naruto rulz all over OTHERS BELIVE IT CAUSE naruto dose)**

I woke up immediately in the middle of the forest? I looked around picked up my bag with my things I looked for silver not there I felt something hit my hand I yelped looked behind me my eyes widened tenfold on my but was a …TAIL OMG! If I have a tail must mean no! Wolf ears my tail was a dark black with the tip white and the ears same to my god how did I get into this mess I heard a growl SILVER the wolf came to me smelled me and yipped happily "ok silver we have to find people that can help us Kay" the first step I took there was now a kunai I froze to see the one and only Kakashi he asked "what are you doing in the middle of the forest little girl.?" I came up with an idea "I don't know one second I left my house and now I am here that's all I remember" Ok I am sure the hokage will want to see you especially if you have a tail "he answered. I blushed "can my wolf come to?" I questioned. "sure I guess jump on my back" and like that I saw headed to a new life my new life.

**(Omg another time skip btw my wolf is following us)**

As I was lead to the door I swallowed hard and opened the door. "ah hello young lady how may I help you?" he said looking at my tail and ears Kakashi stood in front of me. "hello lord hokage I found wait what's your name?" he asked me ."Vanessa Ookami" I replied ."ah yes I found Vanessa out in the forests of konaha" kakashi said ."well fill out these papers Vanessa and these are the things I will give you money for food an apartment and that's it... will you want to become a ninja?" the hokage asked. "yes it would be an honor to become a ninja lord hokage" I bowed. "well I bet you will become a fine ninja the academy just began yesterday so I will enroll you" I nodded "hai" and with that I left I walked to my apartment and unlocked it and fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY!

I yawned I looked at my closet and put on my clothes

shorts with bandages that went from my waist to my thighs a shirt that was cut off at the middle no sleeves and a half way light leather jacket with boots that went to my knees I ate some fruit and left I didn't care if I was late it's the hokage's fault as I saw a boy with yellow hair run past me I yelled "HEY YOU" he stopped and pointed at himself "me" yup that's definitely naruto but isn't he suppose to be older he looks my age…. "yes you" I answered"you headed to the academy?" I questioned "yup why?" he looked at me "hey did you just move here?" he asked "yup can you show me to the academy?" "SURE!" he looked excited dang I forgot no one likes him well that's all about to change! "So what's your name?" I asked "my name's is Naruto uzumaki what's your name?" "My name is Vanessa Ookami nice to meet you naruto" I smiled at him and he have a grin 'so you want to be friends" I told him he nodded with an even bigger grin on his face

(On the way to the academy the two became great friends)

I gulped "come on Vanessa it's ok GO "naruto said I opened the door a mad iruka was there" NARUTO YOUR LATE" iruka stated "Hello you must be the new student the hokage was talking about I will introduce you class" iruka said "I can do it" I said I stood in front of the class naruto already took a seat "Hello my name is Vanessa Ookami I am the new student" I said all the boys in the class stared at me like I was a model honestly I don't I am not that pretty I mean black hair skinny with curves eye color you should know as I said that I took a seat that I sat in between naruto and sauske then iruka said "half of the class time I will leave for you to know the new student more goodbye" wow sauske turned to me "Move " he said "why should I pea for brains?" I said with a smirk on my face he looked shocked "so you're not a fan girl?" he asked "no" I stated "so what's your name?" I asked "he smirked I am sasuke uchiha and you are?" "I guess you weren't paying attention my name is Vanessa Ookami nice to meet you sauske" I said all of a sudden a girl with pink hair and one with blond hair came up to me "HEY WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH MY SASUKE KUN!" they yelled I snorted and said "sorry sauske looks like your fan club doesn't want me to talk to you" he grunted in response and I turned to Naruto "So naruto what do you what to do after this?" I asked he was looking over me then In seconds he was on the desk glaring at sauske "what do you want dobe" sauske asked just as naruto was going to responded he was falling toward sauske with speed I covered sauske mouth as they parted naruto said "thanks Vanessa I wouldn't know what to do if I kissed sauske!" naruto said all the girls started to chase him cause he almost took sauske's first kiss I laughed then the bell rang and every one left me and naruto watched the kids leave with their parent's naruto turned to me "where are your parent's vani?" I laughed "nice new name for me naruto… my parents are dead"

"Oh" he said "come on lets go get something to eat I am starved!" I giggled as me and naruto started walking we saw a lonely sauske by a pond "OI" I yelled sauske turned toward me I walked up to him "do you want to get ramen with naruto and me" I smiled "sure" he said naruto said "sorry I forgot I go have to see the old man see you tomorrow!" as he ran off then I said "well just me and you then sauske" "ok" he said as we walked in silence

TIME SKIP

That was a good time I thought sauske would be a Meany but he's not I wonder if the massacre happened yet as I fell asleep

**Tell me what you think readers was it good bad ok? Review the more people who read and put on fav will encourage me to write more!**

**Me: well that was ok**

**Sauske: I guess **

**Me: *holds knife* are you sure sauske**?

**Sauske: I meant to say it was GREAT!**

**Me: that's what I thought**

**BTW tell me how i can make it better i want people to read this!**


End file.
